Stuck in Randomness
by Venom Love
Summary: Okay. So I'm finally hosting my own story! Thanks Toxxic Hugs for hosting it for me until I could get my lazy butt to make a second chapter! Now. You have to know everyone to understand this story....But I hope you enjoy it. Thanks everyone! I love you!
1. Chapter 1

**M'kay. **

**Plot: Eight friends stuck in an anime world. Through a remote control. Having no way to leave, they make a life in the world of this modern based anime. What will happen to them? Will they become 'different'(Josh…Trevor…Carl…)? **

**World: Gravitation**

**Main Girl Characters: Blanca, Arielle, Kelsey, Sam**

**Main Guy characters: Josh, Carl, Trevor, Aaron**

**Gravitation Characters: Yuki, Suichi, Hiro, Mika, Mr. K, Ayaka, Ryuichi, Sakano**

Holding the remote to the widescreen television, Blanca flipped aimlessly through channels, not resting on one for more than a few seconds. "Sam!!! There is nothing on this damn TV!"

Samantha turned in her chair, headphones dangling around her neck, "To bad. Find a movie or go get Carl."

At the sound of his name, the large hand-spanned Carl looked up from playing cards with Josh, Trevor, and Aaron "No! Leave me allllooooonnnnnne!" (DX)

"We could belly dance…as long as I watch and you dance." Josh stared at Blanca and Sam, a foolish grin plastered on his face.

"Yeaaaahhh. Like that'll happen." Blanca threw a pillow at the grinning Josh and then stood to get a Coke.

Samantha tossed the headphones onto the table and followed her into the kitchen, laughing. "Hey. Hand me a Dew." Proceeding to grab a few ice cubes, she held them behind her back and walked into the living room.

Upon seeing Sam's odd stance, Aaron stood and walked over to the couch, well out of range. At the moment, ice cubes were thrown at the remaining three and the sound of insane running proceeded that.

Kelsey sat on the couch, beside Aaron, giggling at the current event. Arrielle cried out, hugging the sketch book and pencils to her chest, "BACK OFF!"

Laughing almost the point of tears, Blanca opened the coke and leaned against the counter, watching Sam being chased by Josh, Carl, and Trevor.

"SAM! Damn you! Get back here!" Carl screamed, sliding across the wood floor in white socks.

"NEVA! I SHALL NOT SURRED-----JOSH NOOOOO!" Sam came to a crashing halt, landing in a heap on top of a smirking Joshua.

"Hey! I want some of that." Trevor pranced over and fell on Sam and Josh while Blanca and the rest shook their heads and went on with other things.

"Get. The. HELL. Off. OF ME!" Sam groaned and drew her knee up, aiming to hit a sore spot.

Josh yelped and poked her boob, then crawled away, hiding beneath a blanket. "YES!"

At that point, Blanca burst into a fit of amused laughter, covering her mouth so as not to spit coke all over everyone and thing. "Sammm…(XD)"

Trevor shrugged and retrieved the left alone controller, finding the only channel he liked. Pay-per-view.

Josh saw the channel and clapped, landing beside Trevor…or rather ON Trevor. "Awesome!"

Arrielle, the innocent one, moaned and said, "NO! I don't want to watch that!!!!" And she jumped for the remote, grabbing hold of the rectangular object.

Sam, huddled in an offended ball(fetal position), rocked back and forth, tears pouring from laughing eyes.

Shaking her head, Blanca helped Arrielle take it from Trevor's hands. Then……a yellow flash filled the room and they were placed in a world of pure drawing, anime faces passing by them.

"WTF MATE!?" They all said.

**Hahahaha. You have to know us all to understand but….I hope you like it!!! Very random, I know. But….It's special. **

**Kay! BYE! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**M'kay. **

**Plot: Eight friends stuck in an anime world. Through a remote control. Having no way to leave, they make a life in the world of this modern based anime. What will happen to them? Will they become 'different'(Josh…Trevor…Carl…)? **

**World: Gravitation**

**Main Girl Characters: Blanca, Arielle, Kelsey, Sam**

**Main Guy characters: Josh, Carl, Trevor, Aaron**

**Gravitation Characters: Yuki, Suichi, Hiro, Mika, Mr. K, Ayaka, Ryuichi, Sakano**

**Alright so you've been introduced to the originals already and Yuki just had a minor play into the second chapter. It's taking a bit but I promise that everything will come into play within the upcoming chapters.**

Blanca, Arrielle, and Trevor were still in the stance of the 'Remote War' but soon fell and sat in the road, blinking. Josh saw a rather full chested Anime girl and he ran off, cashing her with a "HEY! Come back here! I need to guess your age!"

Kelsey and Aaron stood, blinking like the other three, while a sleek black car came to a screeching halt. The driver of the car leaned out and said, "Hey. You kids. Get out of the road. Idiot kids."

Samantha, being the anime lover she was, gasped and jumped up, clapping and bouncing. "BLANCA! We're in Gravitation. I don't know how….buuuuuutttt we are!!!!"

Blanca put her hand to her face and groaned, standing slowly to go control her friend. "Sam…Sam….SAM. God. Okaay. Caaaallllm….There you go. Good Sam."

Trevor and Arrielle stood also, moving to the side walk, only to begin arguing about who's fault it was.

"YOU are the one who put it on that nasty channel!" Arrielle.

"Yeah. But you didn't have to watch! You could have turned around and continued with your little drawings." Trevor…

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" ….Arrielle.

"….Wait…Wiat…I'm sorry! No don't do that!" And Trevor was off running down the road, the opposite way that Josh had gone while a very angry Arriell chased after.

"HEY! Come on! We have to stick together!!!! GUYS!" Blanca cried and stopped her foot, crossing her arms. "Guyssssss!"

Aaron just stood there….playing with his three chin hairs. "Yeeeaaaaahhh. Sam. Where are we?"

"WHERE ARE WE!?!??!! Gravitation! Hellllo!" Samantha grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly, then turned around and stared back at the driver in the car…who sat there, watching.

"OMG. YOU'RE….YUKKKKIIIIIII!!!!!!" Jumping, Samantha went over to the car and clapped.

"Oh no…No I'm not…Go away. Annoying kid…" Eiri Yuki speed off, to the pleasure of other drivers and the displeasure of one of his fans.

Blanca laughed, bending at the waist and pointing at Samantha, "Hahaha…You…He…..HAHAHAHA"

Aaron smirked and shrugged, leaning against the wall behind him. "So, what now?"

Samantha. "Let's……EXPLORE!" She made her chibi pose and grinned.

"OHEMGEE. Sam. No. We have to find the others!" Blanca, ofcourse.

"Yeahhhh…Right." Aaron walked across to a diner, walking in and grabbing a booth.

Blanca and Samantha followed along. Blanca, angry that the others left her with Sam and Aaron. Samantha, angry that they wouldn't let her explore.

"Let's eat. I'm hungry. Who has money?" Aaron.

"Oh fine.. But keep it cheap." Blanca. "What does everyone want?"

"I want Sam." Aaron…..

"Wow…..Aaron….I mean….Gosh…I didn't know…" Samantha, obviously.

"Hey. You two. Ew. Blanca doesn't want to see that!" Blanca.

"I was joking. Geez. I want a cheeseburger." Aaron, flipping his hoodie over his head.

"Damn. Wait. I didn't say that…" Hahaha. Samantha. "I want a ….pizza."

"I said cheap guys! God. Fine. I'm sharing with Sam." Blanca pulled out the money and handed it to the waitress, who was oddly quiet, and then sighed.

When the food came, they all ate in silence and drank the sodas infront of them. Across the street, Carl finally sat up and walked over to the diner. He sat down and took a slice of the pizza, as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey. Carl…..What took you so long?" Samantha.

"Oh. Um…I was….Yeah." Carl. ((The author forgot about him. XDDDD))

"Riiight. Carl." Blanca.

"OH SHUT UP. God. I hate you." Carl.

"So much love." Aaron.

"I love pizza." Samantha.

**Alright. Sorry for the wait everyone! I tried to hurry but my laptop died and I decided to wait for it…..well I gave up. So here is a new second chapter and maybe the old second chapter will be revised for the third. R&R. Thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**M'kay. **

**Plot: Eight friends stuck in an anime world. Through a remote control. Having no way to leave, they make a life in the world of this modern based anime. What will happen to them? Will they become 'different'(Josh…Trevor…Carl…)? **

**World: Gravitation**

**Main Girl Characters: Blanca, Arielle, Kelsey, Sam**

**Main Guy characters: Josh, Carl, Trevor, Aaron**

**Gravitation Characters: Yuki, Suichi, Hiro, Mika, Mr. K, Ayaka, Ryuichi, Sakano**

**Okay. In the last chapter Josh ran off after a woman to 'guess her age', Trevor and Arrielle got into a fight and ran off down the street chasing one another, Blanca Sam and Aaron went into a diner and ate, Carl…well…I forgot about him but he joined Sam and Blanca and Aaron towards the end. **

Josh leaned against a wall, heaving for air. "Wait….Hey….Lady…Have….Guess….Age…Air."

Trevor and Arrielle ended up in the park, Arrielle with a sketch book held above her head in a war stance. Trevor, hiding behind a bench in pure fear.

"I'm sorry Arrielle! It was a joke!! I didn't mean it! Really!"

"Oh yeah!? Prove it! Or I will take this…stick and beat you with it." Her sketch book was precious, duh! He wasn't worth ruining the pages.

Samantha leaned back against the chair, staring out the window. "That was good. Right guys?"

Aaron nodded his head and flicked a rolled up straw paper at Sam, laughing. "Now it was."

Blanca glared at Carl, not blinking, leaning over the table. Carl did the same, except eyes squinted slightly.

"Rawr." Carl….

"Did you----Sam. Oh my god. Sam. He didn't…." Blanca sat back, gaping open mouthed at Carl.

"Yes. He did. You should put him in the attic again…" A smirk and giggle from Sam.

"Whatever. I'm going." Carl left and went up the street…towards Josh.

Josh walked down the sidewalk, hands shoved deep into his pockets, a scowl on his face.

Carl spotted him and ran up, grinning. "Hey!"

At that moment, a man shoved by them with a "Get out of my way."

Josh just moved, his ego burned.

Carl glared at the guy and said, "Hey. Dodo."

Mr. K turned around, pulling out on of his precious guns, "What did you say to me?"

Josh screamed like a girl and put up his arms, "Hey man, it was all him! I swear. I didn't say nothing."

Carl swallowed and whispered, "I…uhm…That is…..A dodo…."

Mr. K, "A What!?"

"He said Dodo…DO-DO. Sir." Josh. Suck up.

"No..Um…You see….It was….Yeah." Carl.

"Uh huh. Well. Don't do it again. Or I will shoot you." Mr. K. We all love him. And fear him.. 

Trevor and Arrielle sat on a bench, both still mad but calm.

At that moment, Ryuichi came up with his adorable cute stuffed animal and said "HI!"

Not knowing who he was, they both nodded and grumbled.

"…….Uhm….Hi?" Trevor

"Hello." Arrielle. Sweet Arrielle.

Samantha jumped up from the booth, tugging Aaron and Blanca both.

"Come on! Let's go…….EXPLORING!"

"Saaaaammmmmm….Why!??!??! We should wait for the others." Blanca. Lazy Blanca.

"Yeah. I'm staying here." Aaron leaned against the wall, pulling his hoodie up.

"Fine. But if we explore…we will find them as we go!" Samantha, hyper Samantha.

"Omg. Okay. Fine. Let's go. Aaron. Come." Blanca.

"Geez. Fine." Aaron.

**Okay…So not as random guys but….hey…What can I say? I'm always open for ideas on randomness and tie ins so please….let me know. Ofcouse credit would be given. **

**Blanca, as I promised, Ryuichi and Mr. K for you in the third chap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**M'kay. **

**Plot: Eight friends stuck in an anime world. Through a remote control. Having no way to leave, they make a life in the world of this modern based anime. What will happen to them? Will they become 'different'(Josh…Trevor…Carl…)? **

**World: Gravitation**

**Main Girl Characters: Blanca, Arielle, Kelsey, Sam**

**Main Guy characters: Josh, Carl, Trevor, Aaron**

**Gravitation Characters: Yuki, Suichi, Hiro, Mika, Mr. K, Ayaka, Ryuichi, Sakano**

**Okay. In the last chapter Sam convinced Aaron and Blanca to go exploring…Carl and Josh had a run in with the awesomely creepy Mr. K and Ryuichi…..Trevor and Arielle continued to fight…**

"WEEEEEEEEEE." Sam pranced down the street, in all her hypered glory.

"Samm……Slow down…We just ate…..My tummy isn't up for this." Blanca complained, holding her stomach.

"Yeaahhhh. Come on." Aaron was trudging along, hands stuffed into his pockets and hoodie pulled up.

"Lookit Lookit Lookit Lookit!!!!!!" Squealing with pleasure, Sam scamped off like a puppy and was soon out of sight.

"NOOOOOO. SAMMMM. DON---Ugh." Blanca plopped down in the middle of the street, words mixed in Spanish and English streaming from her mouth in such a frenzy that even her closest of friends couldn't keep up.

Aaron…poor poor Aaron just stood there, looking around, lost in his own little special Aaron world.

MEANWHILE…

Arielle, our dear innocent friend, happened to glance away from her current target(Trevor) and see a couple …interacting… She let out a high pitched squeal and took off running, everything forgotten.

Trevor, on the other hand.., glanced over and a happy gleam came into his eyes….He took a seat at the bench and settled in to …..view…

Sam turned a corner and stopped, glancing back to grin at her two friends….only to find they weren't there….

"Hey guys I----Guys…..??? OH SHEDOG." As realization flooded over her…she -----

"HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT's it's it's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH" And the running/squealing began again…

Carl and Josh spotted the chest lady again…as Josh had dubbed her. And they sprinted off to find her, adrenaline pumped again…..

**Alrighty everyone…I apologize for the HUGE HUGE HUGE delay….A lot of stuff happened and I got extremely distracted….Everything is okay now so I will be frequent with chapters again. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter..I'm in a hurry.**

**Now, what did Sam see? Or who..? What will Aaron and Blanca doo….And where is Arielle running too? Will Josh and Carl ever find that lady with the chest…? And will Trevor…Well…We'll just leave him out of it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**M'kay. **

**Plot: Eight friends stuck in an anime world. Through a remote control. Having no way to leave, they make a life in the world of this modern based anime. What will happen to them? Will they become 'different'(Josh…Trevor…Carl…)? **

**World: Gravitation**

**Main Girl Characters: Blanca, Arielle, Kelsey, Sam**

**Main Guy characters: Josh, Carl, Trevor, Aaron**

**Gravitation Characters: Yuki, Suichi, Hiro, Mika, Mr. K, Ayaka, Ryuichi, Sakano**

**Okay. In the last chapter Sam, Blanca, and Aaron went exploring. Carl and Josh found the 'chest lady' and went after her again. Arielle saw a couple "interacting" and took off. Trevor….settled in to watch.**

"Oh yeah. Do that again. That was amazing. ….Hey can I join you two?" Trevor…

Arielle finally stopped, turning slowly to find out that she was totally and hopelessly lost. "Ohh. What do I do? Where am I?? Blanca…Saaaammmm…Kelsey…"

"What's up?" Kelsey appeared out of no where, hands on her hips and a determined expression on her face.

O.O "Where did you come from!?" Arielle hugged her friend despite the random sudden appearance.

Meanwhile…

Blanca glared at anyone who happened to look down at her sitting in the street. Luckily, no cars had come her way so she didn't have to risk injuring anyone…Aaron stood a few paces behind her, hoodie still up and hands still buried in deep pockets.

"Yeahhh. So, Blanca, what now?"

"I. Don't. Know. Let's go back to the diner…"

"Good. I'm hungry." Silly Aaron…

"YOU JUST ATE!!" Poor Blanca…

They began moving back to the diner, which was only on the other side of the street and sat in the same booth. The silent waitress came up and Blanca got two waters and a batch of fries.

Meanwhile…

Sam finally reached Suichi, gasping for air and blue in the face. Sweet Suichi just stood there, staring at her.

Sam produced a piece of paper ripped from Arielle's sketch book and a pencil, pushing them towards the amazingest character.

"Sign…please…Thanks"

As Suichi opened his mouth to reply, a blinding flash hit everyone and Sam, Blanca, Trevor, Arielle, Kelsey, Carl, Josh, Aaron were inside a clearing with a well… … … …

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHERE DID MY COUPLE GO!?" Trevor, in all of his sadness.

"…Chest laddddyyyyyy." Carl and Josh, arms spread out infront of them.

"SAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSMAMSMAMSMASMASMSAMSMAMASSMASAM!!" Blanca, bouncing and pointing wildly at the well.

"…" Aaron.

"It's KAGOME!! WE'RE IN INUYASHA!!" Kelsey, Arielle, Sam, Blanca squealing high pitched and killing every sensitive eardrum near by.

**Didn't expect that did ya!? I thought we needed a new change of pace. The question is how did they end up in a totally different anime? Hmmmm. Curious. **

**I'll post the new characters on the next chapter!**

**I've said sorry to many times so I'll just say the chapters will be getting longer as my time frees up….I'm going to try to post a new chapter weekly.**

**Leave me love! Or hate! One or the other…or both!!**


End file.
